The Story
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Kita tidak boleh ikut campur, Gaara-nii. Mereka..." Kiba menatap dua sosok yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, "Mereka harus menyelesaikannya." Again, another side story of Konoha's Academy. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**The Story**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi. It's Konoha's Academy's side story~ It's shoooorrtt!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak melepaskan pergelangan tangan yang masih ada di genggamannya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpura-pura lebih lama. Ia tidak sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang adalah hal yang berbahaya. Bagaimana tidak berbahaya? Ia masih mengenakan kostum yang tadi ia gunakan untuk _perform _di salah satu acara musik dan ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini ia sedang berada di jalan tak jauh dari stasiun televisi tempatnya mengisi acara satu jam yang lalu.

Tanpa pengawalan_—_tanpa _manager_.

Ia harus bersyukur karena saat ini di sekelilingnya tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang ia tarik keluar dari gedung kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada sosok familiar di depannya ini?

Sementara itu Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang menjadi korban 'penarikan', berusaha keras untuk tidak menarik pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman sang Uchiha. Ia tidak mau membuat keadaan menjadi lebih rumit dari yang sudah terjadi.

Kedua pemuda tertua di Konoha's Academy itu menarik napas panjang. Tanpa ada yang buka mulut pun masing-masing dari mereka tahu apa topik pembicaraan yang akan dibahas.

Mereka tahu, tapi disaat yang sama mereka tidak tahu bagaimana memulai hal yang akan terjadi.

Tidak bisa mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya ia katakan, Sasuke hanya bisa menarik tangan yang masih ditahannya dan membawa tubuh berkulit coklat sang _leader_ ke pelukannya. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan semuanya lagi. Benar-benar tidak bisa.

Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Dan baik.

Disisi lain, Naruto membeku beberapa detik sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu dan menyandarkan dahi di salah satu sisi bahunya, mengimbangi tindakan adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu.

Mereka tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan pasti akan muncul di pemberitaan esok hari dengan beragam judul—jika ada wartawan yang berhasil mengabadikan gambar mereka. Dan keduanya yakin foto mereka pasti akan terpampang di _homepage fansclub _Chrysanthemum—karena dari sudut mata keduanya, mereka bisa melihat beberapa _fans _mengabadikan momen ini.

"Beritahu aku, berapa lama lagi aku harus menahan semua ini. Beritahu aku... sampai kapan aku harus berpura-pura," bisik Sasuke dengan nada bicara putus asa.

Naruto kembali menarik napas panjang dan kali ini ia menahan diri untuk tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tidak mau mengacaukan semuanya, untuk itu, ia harus bertahan menghadapi situasi di depan matanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengakhiri semuanya? Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama."

Pemilik iris mata berwarna biru masih tidak membuka mulutnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa yang harus ia lontarkan sebagai balasan? Naruto memilih untuk diam. Ia tidak mau mengacaukan situasi yang sudah terbangun.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menahan kedua sisi bahu Naruto dengan erat. Iris oniksnya kini menatap lurus iris langit di depannya dengan lekat.

"Beritahu aku, Naruto, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Gaara tahu percakapan dua pemuda tadi tidak seharusnya ia dengar. Ia juga tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia melihat kedekatan kedua kakaknya. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ia tidak mungkin menjauh dari lokasi dimana kedua kakaknya berada, ia juga tidak mungkin mendekati kedua kakaknya itu.

"Beritahu aku, Naruto. Beritahu aku..."

Neji mengulurkan tangan dan menahan sahabatnya yang hampir melangkah masuk ke situasi yang tidak seharusnya mereka campuri. Gaara menolehkan kepala, melemparkan tatapan tidak suka kepada pemuda yang menghalangi niatnya. Pandangannya berubah arah saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menahan sisi bahunya.

"Kita tidak boleh ikut campur, Gaara-_nii_. Mereka..." Kiba menatap dua sosok yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, "Mereka harus menyelesaikannya."

"Kita tidak boleh ikut campur," sambung Neji tenang.

Gaara kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada dua pemuda yang masih berdiri di posisi mereka, tidak bergeser sama sekali.

Sabaku muda itu tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi diantara kedua anggota tertua itu. Ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memisahkan dua sosok itu.

Tapi ia harus menahan diri. Ia harus bisa menahan diri agar tidak menghancurkan kerja keras Sasuke.

"Beritahu aku, Naruto..."

Perhatian pemuda beriris hijau kembali terarah pada dua pemuda yang sempat terabaikan.

Naruto tidak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa aku memberitahu apa yang harus kau lakukan? Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam situasi seperti ini."

Neji mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda di sampingnya kepada pemuda yang akhirnya buka mulut.

"Kau memintaku memberitahumu?" Naruto menurunkan pandangannya. Kalau ia menatap iris oniks di hadapannya lebih lama, ia yakin ia tidak akan bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Kiba mengepalkan kedua tangannnya erat. Ia tidak suka ini. Ia tidak pernah menyukai situasi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Gaara yang ingin turun tangan, tapi ia juga tahu kalau ia tidak boleh melakukan itu. Tidak boleh.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga punggung pemuda itu membentur kotak telepon umum. Sasuke berusaha menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau terjebak di suasana seperti ini lebih lama hanya karena kejadian kecil.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu sadar kalau bukan hanya kau yang terjebak di situasi seperti ini?" tanya Naruto, kali ini sembari menggenggam bagian depan _blazer_ yang dikenakan sang Uchiha muda. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang pemuda yang kali ini menyandarkan dahi di dadanya. Sasuke menyandarkan dahinya di atas puncak kepala sang Uzumaki.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"YA! _CUT!"_

"AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT ITU LAGIIII!"

Neji tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka saat melihat adik bungsunya berjongkok dengan dahi menempel di atas lutut dan kedua lengan memeluk kakinya sendiri dengan erat. Sementara itu Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menjaga jarak.

Canggung.

Gaara menolehkan kepala dan menggelengkan beberapa kali saat melihat _fans _yang sejak tadi melihat _shooting _mereka dari jauh tengah bersorak, merayakan 'pemandangan indah' yang baru saja selesai dipertontonkan sang _leader _dan _lead vocal _Konoha's Academy.

"Aku tidak mau ikut _shooting _drama semacam ini lagi," ucap Kiba tanpa menyembunyikan nada frustasinya. Sesering apapun ia melihat kakak-kakaknya melakukan _skinship _dan _fanservice_, ia tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

Tidak akan pernah.

Sasuke membungkukkan tubuh kepada pemuda yang masih berdiri di hadapannya beberapa kali, sementara Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk kaku dan menerima permintaan maaf pemuda yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya.

Sang Uchiha tentu merasa bersalah karena ia sempat melupakan dialog yang seharusnya diucapkan dan bukan malah mengejutkan rekan pirangnya dengan memeluk pemuda itu tadi.

Sang Uzumaki sendiri masih bisa merasakan keringat dingin akibat dari tindakannya yang membalas pelukan Sasuke beberapa menit yang lalu. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat semua kamera dan kru yang mengelilinginya, ia pasti sudah mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan meminta pemuda itu kembali ke kewarasannya.

Melakukan pelukan seperti tadi memang bukan hal pertama untuk kedua pemuda itu, tapi dialog yang mereka tujukan satu sama lain tentu berhasil membuat perasaan mereka tidak nyaman. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan adegan seperti tadi dan berkata se'romantis' tadi di depan publik?

Naruto menutup sebagian wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangan. Benar-benar memalukan.

Neji menepuk bahu _leader_-nya dan mengacungkan ibu jari sebagai pujian atas akting keduanya di _scene _yang terakhir diambil untuk mini drama yang rencananya akan diputar saat konser _comeback_ mereka nanti.

"Kalian berdua... benar-benar..." Kakashi terlihat kesulitan mengungkapkan pendapatnya setelah melihat kemampuan akting dua 'anak asuh'nya.

"Entah karena kalian sudah biasa melakukan 'drama' atau karena kalian berdua sudah sangat dekat, sampai-sampai adegan paling sulit tadi bisa selesai dalam satu kali _take_. Mengerikan," Gaara ikut bergabung bersama teman-teman dan _manager_-nya setelah berhasil menarik Kiba bangun dari posisi terpuruknya.

Adik dari Sabaku Temari itu bersyukur karena ia bisa menahan diri untuk tidak masuk ke dalam _setting _dan mengacaukan _shooting_. Sejak ia tahu kalau kedua anggota tertua itu akan melakukan _shooting _terakhir dengan _scene _paling sulit, ia menolak untuk berada di sekitar _scene_ karena ia tahu bahwa ia pasti akan kesulitan menahan rasa kesalnya. Tapi perintah Kakashi agar mereka memonitor kegiatan dua anggota Konoha's Academyi itu berhasil membuatnya berdiri di sekitar _setting _sembari menahan diri.

Tidak, tidak. Gaara tidak kesal karena Sasuke berhasil merebut posisinya sebagai pemeran utama di mini drama ini. Ia memang kesal dengan keputusan Kakashi tadi, pada awalnya, tapi setelah tahu apa _scene _yang harus dilakukan dua tokoh utama, kekesalannya memudar. Ia tidak yakin ia bisa melakukan _scene _yang baru saja diselesaikan sang Uzumaki dan Uchiha.

Pemilik rambut berwarna merah itu kesal karena ia tidak bisa melihat kedekatan kedua kakaknya yang begitu... err... terlihat tidak nyaman. Bukan hanya untuknya, tapi juga untuk dua pemuda itu sendiri.

Kalau saja Kakashi tidak melemparkan tatapan memperingatkan padanya saat ia melihat akting Sasuke dan Naruto tadi, ia yakin ia pasti sudah mengacaukan _take _dan membuat kedua pemuda yang sudah disebutkan namanya marah karena mereka harus mengulangi adegan tadi dari awal.

Sementara itu pemilik marga Inuzuka yang diseret sang Sabaku terlihat menatap pemuda pirang yang menjadi tokoh utama di mini drama pertama mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menyetujui ide drama ini dan melakukan adegan seperti tadi?

"Kalau aku tidak mengenal kalian, aku pasti berpikir kalian sedang melakukan sekaligus mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, bukan akting," puji Kakashi.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Biasanya ia akan langsung menyambar segala macam pujian yang tertuju padanya, tapi kali ini ia tidak merasa nyaman melakukan kebiasaannya itu.

"_Kill me... Just kill me instead," _ungkap Kiba yang masih memiliki tatapan mata kosong dan aura gelap disekelilinginya.

Walaupun ia tidak menolak ide _skinship _sekeras Gaara, tapi ia juga tidak terlalu menyetujui ide tadi. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa melakukan itu kepada keempat kakaknya—mereka sudah tinggal selama hampir tiga tahun, mana mungkin ia tidak terbiasa melakukan _skinship _sepert itu—tapi lebih karena kadang, hanya terkadang, ia memiliki cara pandang yang lain mengenai interaksi yang diperlihatkan kakak-kakaknya, terutama dua kakak tertuanya.

Kiba harus mengakui kalau _fans _berhasil meracuni pikiran normalnya melalui _fanfic_ dan _fanvid _yang sempat ia baca dan tonton.

Anggota termuda itu langsung membulatkan mata dan mengambil satu langkah mudur secara refleks saat Naruto mengulurkan tangan, berniat menepuk puncak kepala adik termudanya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi melihat gestur waspada dan tatapan panik dari sang Inuzuka. Tanpa ragu ia melemparkan pandangan tajam kepada satu-satunya lelaki dewasa yang sedang bersamanya.

Kakashi menaikkan alis saat mendapati pandangan membunuh sang _leader _muda.

Semua anggota Konoha's Academy tahu kalau selain Gaara, Kiba juga tidak menyukai ide seputar _fanservice _yang mengikutsertakan _skinship_. Kiba bukan penderita homophobic, tapi ia seorang pemuda normal yang, tentu saja, tidak begitu menyukai pemandangan dua orang pemuda berdekatan dengan 'sangat dekat'.

Dan Naruto merasa ia harus 'berterima kasih' kepada _manager_-nya karena sudah berhasil menjebaknya di dalam alur cerita tidak masuk akal mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke.

Si pemuda pirang menolehkan kepala dan pandangannya berubah tenang kurang dari tiga detik saat Sasuke menepuk puncak kepalanya sebagai gestur agar pemuda itu tenang.

"Baiklah semuanya, _shooting _selesai. _You all did a great job,_" puji sutradara yang nampaknya sudah selesai memonitor _take _terakhir tadi.

Tanpa komando kelima anggota Konoha's Academy membungkukkan tubuh dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada lelaki yang sudah sangat membantu mereka menyelesaikan mini drama mereka.

"Ah, kurasa aku tidak akan keberatan untuk membuat mini drama di _comeback _kalian selanjutnya."

Naruto menunjukkan senyum lebar ciri khasnya, senang karena ia dan keempat rekannya tidak mengecewakan sang sutradara.

"Aku tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menerima tawaran itu, terlebih kalau Naruto-_san _dan Sasuke-_san _tetap menjadi pemeran utama."

Dan perkataan lelaki paruh baya itu sukses melenyapkan senyum si pemuda pirang sekaligus sukses membuat Gaara membulatkan mata saat tubuh adik bungsunya oleng.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Another random thing which didn't wanna stop bouncing and running in my head_ -_-" Plotnya ga beda jauh dari _fic _yang saya buat sebelum ini, jadi seharusnya _reader _ga ketipu lagi. Tapi, apa masih tetap ada yang tertipu kah? _Review? _^^


End file.
